


Cockblocker Larry

by HinaSaku



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Larry doesn't want Lee with his daughter, but the closer they get, the more furious he becomes. There's only one thing to do to stop him from being with his daughter. COCK-BLOCK! Look out, folks! Cock blocker Larry's on the loose and there's no stoppin' him!





	

Larry didn't want to see his daughter get hurt, but even more so he didn't want his daughter seeing _him_. Lee Everett was a killer and god only knows what else. He hated that his daughter was so close to the man. Always leaning on him for support and speaking oh so highly of him, the look she got on her face whenever he saw him, and the ways her eyes light up at the mere mention of him. He would love it if Lilly was in love. He only wanted the best for his little angel, but why on earth did she want to be with him of all people? He wasn't all too fond of any of the men in the camp. Mark was a weakling and Kenny was a loud mouthed buffoon. How he had won over Katjaa the world may never know. And Doug was...well he was Doug. Nothing all that special about him other than he was smart, although he did talk too much once you got him started. He was such a know it all! None the less, any of them would be a better match than Lee.

He had told his daughter what he was, but that didn't stop her for falling for him. Even though she rejected the mere thought of being with him, she couldn't hide how she felt towards him. He knew she liked him more than she should and Larry was powerless to stop it. Oh he tried, but Lilly was still smitten like a school girl over her handsome teacher. When would she see that all of this would turn into chaos? What if he snapped and killed her or anybody else in the group? Would she still defend him and perhaps even protect him? The old man shuddered at the thought. He had to stop his daughter from acting on those feelings. He had already warned Lee to stay away from his daughter. Lee hadn't really ever approached the brunette unless it was for something like food, medicine, or ammo. Lilly was the one who approached and started a conversation. When would the girl learn?

He was happy to find that Carley also seemed to like Lee as a bit more than just a friend. Good! Let her have him if that's who she wanted! He was hoping Lilly would see and give up. However it was that day that Larry found out the hard way that love truly was blind. Lilly was still attempting to flirt with Lee and failed as she was a terrible flirt thank god. Lee was more amused than anything than turned on. He could see the look of embarrassment creep up on his daughter's face, but she didn't back down. Just like he taught her. Why the hell didn't he teach her it was okay to back down sometimes? It was hard to watch his own kid trying to get with this man, but more awkward than sexy. Larry wanted to often drag her away from him, but he knew once he did, she'd never forgive him. Well she would, but it would be a while before she did. If only she was gay or even asexual or in love with someone else. Even that idiot Kenny would be better than him. No such luck though. Lilly was still in hot pursuit and Larry was powerless to stop it without doing some serious damage to their relationship. He thought about asking one of the other men to seduce his daughter, but pushed away the thought as soon as it came.

Kenny and Lilly hated each other and were constantly at each other's throats. Even if they weren't, Kenny was married and dedicated to his wife and kid. He'd never risk his family just to please someone he didn't even like. Yeah, he knew Kenny didn't like him, but who cares? He wasn't so sure about Mark though. He avoided Lilly like the plague, only talking to her when he needed something and even then it was done with some hesitance. Doug was more smitten with Carley so he was a no go too. Plus they barely spoke which was another factor. Damn, that was it. He was kind of hoping a stranger would come along, join their group, and be the new subject of Lilly's affections. However given that another mouth would be a horrible thing, he dismissed this thought also. Was there any way to keep his daughter for this criminal? There was only one thing to do now. Cock block the shit out of them. He'd bother the hell out of his daughter, preventing her from going anywhere with him or even talking to him. If he faked being sick, Lilly would fall in line and ignore all else until he was better. It was perfect! Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? With this in mind, now to come up with symptoms and keep the whole thing rolling. Lee wasn't going to be dating his kid anytime soon. Now to keep up the act as long as he could. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
